This invention is related to a stretcher frame that, for example, can be used in embroidering to stretch a cloth, as well as for the mounting of a canvas for oil painting. These frames include frame parts that are joined to each other by means of finger joints. After fastening of the canvas or cloth on the frame, for instance by means of staples on the outside of the frame, canvas is stretched by the expanding the frame by means of wedges forcibly inserted on the inside corners of a frame. These wedges are then retained, due to the friction, as long as the stretching forces remain. When the wood of the frame with time dries, or the cloth or canvas yields the wedges can easily fall out. The use of this type of frame is time-consuming and requires a certain skill that, at least initially, difficulty may be experienced in manipulating same.
In view of the above problems with stretchable frames, the invention has as its object to provide a stretching frame that is easy to handle and does not require any skill whatsoever to actuate, and does not require dislodgeable wedges.